


Social Norm

by bigblueboxat221b



Series: Mystrade Prompt Challenge Oct 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Secrets, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt Challenge: Greg explains how things work.





	Social Norm

**Author's Note:**

> Your dialogue: "What have I done wrong?" and "For heaven's sake."
> 
> The circumstances...in a bar or pub
> 
> You must mention...a secret
> 
> And you must use the word...grip

“Jesus, Mycroft, get a grip! What’s with the mildly disapproving face?”

“I think you know, Gregory.”

“Look, can I get you a drink, love?”

“I am not accustomed to drinking in local public houses, as you well know. And personal endearments are not appropriate here.”

“What have I done wrong, then?”

“For heaven’s sake. Can you not keep a secret for more than a week?”

“What?”

“Sherlock knows about next week.”

“He does not.”

“He does, Gregory.”

“Not from me, he doesn’t.”

“To my knowledge, nobody else is aware of our plans.”

“Except John.”

“John?”

“How else were we going to get Sherlock out of their flat? John’s going to take him out for dinner.”

“Very well.”

“And Mrs. Hudson.”

“Martha?”

“Yeah, she’s baking the…wait, you call her Martha?”

“She is an old friend of the family.”

“Well that explains a lot.”

“So either John or Martha-”

“Or Molly.”

“The pathologist?”

“She’s a friend of Sherlock’s!”

“She is enamoured with him, a fact he shamelessly plays upon for unfettered access to the morgue.”

“Yeah, well, I had to invite her. And her boyfriend.”

“Indeed. Are there any other invitees I should know about?”

“Well, yeah…Mike’s coming, he introduced John and Sherlock. And his wife of course, and Angelo’s doing the proper catering, so he’ll drop in, maybe with another mate or two Sherlock knows.”

“Delightful.”

“Oh, and that friend of Sherlock’s, what’s his name, the dealer…”

“I beg your pardon, Gregory?!”

“He’s not _Sherlock’s_ dealer. More like a contact. Billy, I think? Bill. Yeah, he was quite chuffed when I told him. Said there were a few of Sherlock’s contacts that might want to give their best. So I don’t know how many of them will show up. I told Mrs. H to make an extra cake just in case, and Angelo’ll bring some take away portions for the homeless ones.”

“So for the small, intimate birthday celebration you thought it appropriate to alert no less than thirteen other people along with Sherlock’s roommate and his landlady? No wonder he knows! Everyone he interacts with knows!”

“Mycroft, that’s a bit of a stretch, love.”

“This is not the place for endearments, Gregory, as I have already mentioned.”

“What, while you’re stroppy with me?”

“In public!”

“Fine. But I want to know how you know Sherlock knows.”

“He strongly intimated when I dropped into Baker Street this afternoon.”

“He strongly intimated?”

“Yes, that is what I said.”

“Hardly hold up in a court of law, Myc.”

“You and I both know my brother and I prefer not to speak plainly.”

“Do I ever. Look, as long as he hasn’t come out and said anything, we go ahead as planned.”

“But…”

“Listen, if he’s worked out there’s a party, and he hasn’t said anything to us, that probably means he’s said something to the first person he figured it out from. And they would have told him it was us organising it – or you, at least – and made sure he didn’t wreck it.”

“What?”

“Anyone that confirms the party will tell Sherlock he’s not allowed to ruin the surprise.”

“They will?”

“Of course they will! Even if it ends up that everyone there knows that Sherlock knows, we’ll all show up, hide like idiots around his flat and jump out when he comes home. He’ll pretend to be surprised, we’ll pretend to believe him and everything will be fine.”

“It sounds as though this is a social norm with which I am not familiar.”

“You’re right love. Trust me. Even if he knows, he’ll pretend he doesn’t.”

“To…spare my feelings?”

“Exactly.”

“Hmmm.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. John – and Mrs. Hudson, and Molly and everyone – will rub off on him eventually. Might even see some spontaneous empathy from him one day.”

“It will be a cold day in hell, I believe is the phrase.”

“You’re probably right. Buy you a pint now, love?”

“I believe I need one.”

“I believe you’ve earned one.”

“Thank you, Gregory.”

“My pleasure.”

“I don’t mean for the drink.”

“I know, love. I know.”


End file.
